


Secret Admirer

by xwaterloobridge



Category: Olympics RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M, Michael Phelps - Freeform, Olympics, Ryan Lochte - Freeform, Swimming, phlocte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xwaterloobridge/pseuds/xwaterloobridge
Summary: Based on this prompt:AU where Ryan is the most decorated olympian of all time and Michael is the elusive billionaire owner/CEO of MP, Inc. MP is Ryan’s sponsor and Ryan models their swimwear collection. Ryan has never met Michael, not a lot of people have as he runs his company through proxies, but Michael does send him all kinds of gifts and flirts with him in letters he sends. They finally meet in Rio, but Ryan doesn’t know it’s him at first. How Ryan finds out it’s Michael and how he reacts is up to the author.





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, Michael swam. It had helped him to learn to channel his ADHD, it had gotten him into shape, and he even thought that he’d be able to swim competitively. And he did pursue his passion, for a few years, until a car accident laid him up for 3 months.

Not being able to swim was frustrating. Knowing that it would be the end of his hopes for swimming competitively was devastating. 

Bored and angry at this blow, Michael took to his computer. He’d never really made friends before, as he was too focused on swimming. He thought maybe he’d find a friend on the internet. Instead, he found his second passion. It was only the second thing in his life that drew him in and didn’t let go.

By the time he was back on his feet, he’d immersed himself in learning to code, to build web pages, to plan what his future might be like. It was in college that he started his own tech company. MP, Inc. was an enormous success almost immediately. He finished his degree [his mother had insisted] but he threw himself into his work straight away.

Michael never really dropped his passion for swimming or for the thriving world of technology, but he quickly began to develop a third passion: secrecy. He’d seen tech giants shirk away from the publicity, seeming to regret their brilliance in the face of so much paparazzi. He’d seen what happened- people used you for your money or for your fame…

Michael would not go through that. 

From the start, he hired people without seeing them in person. He didn’t need to, as long as they did their jobs. When it became completely necessary to maintain a physical office, he met a few of them in person and proceeded to pay them quite enough money to keep their mouths shut. He made them sign non-disclosure agreements, of course, but his primary objective was to make sure it made financial sense for them to be loyal. It ended up being an unexpected plus that some of them liked him. He’d get drinks with  
Allison, his VP, and his CFO Conor ended up being a good friend as well.

Much as he genuinely enjoyed the company of a select few, he kept himself at a general distance. He didn’t go to the offices, he didn’t put his picture on the website, and he did NOT do media appearances. He controlled thing behind the scenes and enjoyed his success without flaunting it. His mother and sisters knew, of course, but almost nobody else. That was the way he liked it. 

Then he met Ryan. 

It was completely random and accidental, of course- not like MICHAEL walked red carpets. Michael, he thought to himself, was weirdly tall and gawky. His shoulders were too broad, his ears stuck out, and his hands were kind of non-proportional. He was leagues away from the model slash Olympian slash fashion designer whose feet he had tripped over in a New York Starbucks. [Even if he DID still swim, and even if he happened to be in fantastic shape.] 

Michael stuttered out an apology. He was usually fairly composed, but today he was blinded by tan skin, white teeth, and blue eyes. Holy fuck, Ryan Lochte was a golden god. He had known that he was gay for a long time, but nobody had ever quite lit a fire under him like this man did. 

“Dude, it’s fine. No worries,” said the most attractive man that Michael had ever met. 

‘’Erm,” Michael said eloquently. 

Ryan was already on the way out. “Have a good day, man.”

Michael had a crush. Michael had more than a crush, Michael was flat-out infatuated. Of course he’d seen pictures of Ryan before. He’d even seen Ryan swimming- Michael never could quite keep himself away from watching the sport he loved. Nothing, however, compared to the intensity of Ryan himself, in person. 

He didn’t have Ryan’s number. He didn’t know how to contact him. He didn’t have any reason to…. And he didn’t really have much to offer. Ryan had money, looks, talent. Michael had money, and that was about it. However, he was nothing if not decisive.

Obviously, the first move was to buy the company that was Ryan’s major sponsor.

~

“MP, Inc? You gotta be kidding me.”

Ryan’s boss’s boss’s NEW boss was here to talk to him about his new position in the company. It was going to be pretty major, it seemed. MP, Inc.’s buyout was completely unexpected, but Ryan couldn’t say that it was unwelcome. Interest in him had been waning, and the company had been promoting the younger athletes. Totally unfair, Ryan thought, since he was swimming better than he ever had. 

This buyout was actually a pretty good, thing, he considered, when the lady started talking about integrating him into the other aspects of MP, Inc.’s holdings. [Her name was Allison Schmidt, but in Ryan’s mind she was instantly Schmitty.] MP, Inc. owned a chain of department stores. And a luxury fashion line. Ryan was so ready to move past the swimwear and athletic line that he’d been allowed to involve himself in under previous management. Schmitty had already talked about him meeting with designers, the Lochte fashion line, and how soon could he come in for a photo shoot? By the way, MP, Inc. was so excited for Rio next year.

This might actually be one of the best things that had ever happened to Ryan. 

.

His first photoshoot was still for a swimwear line, but Ryan found that he didn’t mind. That miiiiight have something to do with the change between this photoshoot and every other. He was pretty accustomed to being shouted out to look this way, move that way. He was used to long hours in an uncomfortable studio, shifting between posing and being bored as the photographer decided what was a good shot and what wasn’t. He was used to standing still and being made up, having his hair done, being ordered around.  
This was completely different.

People deferred to Ryan this time. The shoot clearly revolved around him- not the photographer, not the shot, not the swimsuit. He was the star, and they made sure he knew it. It was all “Would you like some food, Mr. Lochte, or perhaps a coffee?” and “Is it okay if we start your makeup now? We can wait if you aren’t ready.” Ryan felt downright pampered. In return, he felt that he was truly at his best. He tried harder, held still more, and generally worked better with the director of the shoot. 

After, Schmitty showed up at the station in which he was sitting to have his makeup removed. 

“Congratulations,” she said. “You nailed it. I actually have something to give you. Kind of a congrats from the very top.”

Ryan was confused by this, but asked her to put it by his bag. He was really just trying to calm down from the happiness at being treated so well, but he grabbed the package when he left.

Ryan-  
I know you knocked it out at the shoot today. You could knock it out with your eyes closed- literally.  
I’ve admired your work for some time now, and I’m excited that we are going to get the chance to work together. I must say that I’m looking forward to seeing the results of the shoot… I’ve never yet been disappointed in you.  
Consider this a small- very small- token of my regard for you. I’ll just have to imagine you enjoying it….. If you wish to keep in contact, don’t hesitate to send a letter through Allison.  
-MP

Ryan was truly, legitimately shocked. An actual letter from the founder, president, and CEO of MP, Inc.? The man was untouchable. Seriously, nobody knew this guy… but apparently he wanted to get in touch with Ryan.

He wished he could play the press as well as MP had done. The more that he stayed elusive, the more attention that the press paid to the mystery. It was brilliant, really. When MP DID present himself, the story would be worth a fortune. 

Ripping open the package, Ryan an extremely nice, extremely expensive wristwatch. Ryan laughed delightedly. How had MP known exactly what he’d been admiring lately? [Or maybe, a part of his brain supplied, MP had the same taste that he did. Maybe.]

He sat down to craft a reply, but he felt agitated. The man was a genius, after all, and Ryan wasn’t exactly known for his wits. He wasn’t stupid, of course, merely nervous and poorly represented. It was just that he’d like to make a good impression, that was all. 

.

Five months later, Ryan Lochte thought that perhaps he was in love with a pair of initials. The letters- and the gifts- had kept on coming, and he cherished every reply. Because yes, he wrote back, all the time. He wrote thank you notes to MP, along with long, meandering letters. Between letters, he’d started keeping a notebook around to jot down things that happened in his day, things to send MP. MP liked to know what was going on with Ryan… liked to keep tabs on him, even. Ryan found that, oddly enough, he didn’t mind. He found that MP keeping close track of him was a bit endearing. Anytime, ANYTIME he left town and stayed at a hotel, he found a bottle of champagne waiting for him with nothing but a card with the initials “MP”. 

Ryan wasn’t so selfish that gifts and the real VIP treatment meant by themselves that he liked MP. No, he actually cherished the letters. They were flattering, smart, sarcastic, if a bit self-deprecating. MP had the same taste in music, a similar sense of humor, and what seemed to be an unwavering faith in Ryan. How could he help but be moved by that? 

Plus, the gifts… they weren’t always just expensive. [Okay, Ryan was pretty sure they were all expensive, but that wasn’t the point.] They showed a personal touch, a real sense of thoughtfulness. MP would send something and write about it. Ouzo from Greece, cheese from France, chocolate from Switzerland… not all the gifts were edible, but maybe Ryan’s favorites were. He likes that MP gets so personal, like when he told him about the view while he bit into his favorite Swiss chocolate. It’s a glimpse into MP’s emotional world, and he loves it. He does test the waters, though. He mentions to Schmitty a pair of shoes he “really wants”, but doesn’t have an excuse to buy.

They’re on his doorstep the next morning.

He doesn’t do that again. He doesn’t need it. He doesn’t even need MP to be his firm advocate, though he does anyway. No event happens with Ryan without him being the star. He’s always the center of attention. Under the management of MP, Inc., Ryan is treated like he never imagined.

It backfires once. Once, an angry fan of another model launches himself at Ryan, convinced that destroying Ryan’s face is the only thing to do.  
Suddenly, Ryan is being followed. It freaks him out at first, but then he gets a letter.

“I’ve hired a couple people to watch over you, to make sure you’re never touched again. Please don’t be upset- I just can’t let that happen again. I should have seen that coming, actually, and I feel bad that I didn’t employ security before. I just can’t let someone hurt you.”

Ryan is simultaneously annoyed and touched. Shouldn’t MP have ASKED? But no, that really wasn’t his style. Ryan was man enough to admit that he enjoyed MP’s style, for the most part. He felt flattered instead of smothered, intrigued instead of creeped out. MP was bold, and that was something Ryan could really give him credit for.  
MP was also very consistent in the frequency of his letters. He replied to every letter that Ryan sent through Allison Schmidt, and he replied quickly. The letters got flirty, fast. 

Ryan loved it. He was pursued by men and women around the world, but MP was unquestionably different. Not only was he, well, who he WAS, but he showed a comforting steadiness in his care for Ryan. 

One day, something changed in the letters. They’d never gotten quite this personal. Ryan had opened up a bit, had told MP about his last relationship… right down to the  
moment he’d been cheated on and walked out. He’d even admitted his fear of not being good enough.

“Asshole. That bastard doesn’t deserve you at all. If you were mine, I’d never even want to brush hands with anyone else. You are so much more than good enough. If I was yours, I’d be yours completely.”

It was a letter that made Ryan’s hands sweat. If you were mine. If I was yours. Suddenly, he ached for that. In his reply, he tried to make it clear- as clear as possible- that he wasn’t opposed to the idea.

The letters only got flirtier and filthier. 

“Italy is beautiful. Nothing can compare to the Amalfi Coast. You’ll love it. We’ll get this same room, because the view is perfect. The bed faces this wall of windows, and you can see the ocean. Oh, the things I’d do…. Or let you do…The best spaghetti I’ve ever had is at the restaurant downstairs. It’ll be incredible.”

We. MP was referring to himself and Ryan as a “we”, he was saying he wanted to take Ryan to Italy. [As a WE!!] “We” seemed to Ryan like the best word he had ever read. MP had been cute, funny, smart, caring…. Yeah, of course he was interested. He was completely drawn in, as intrigued as he’d ever been. He hadn’t been sure, before all this, that MP was into guys. He’d hoped, yes, because Ryan definitely was, and he sure as hell had hoped that he wasn’t misinterpreting MP’s words. There was only one way to reply. 

“How comfortable is the bed?’


	2. Two

Michael trembled with lust upon reading Ryan’s answer. He had his doubts, yes, because obviously Ryan knew that he as MP was rich and willing to spoil him. That was something that Michael had decided to compromise, though. In his anonymous life he had nothing to offer the swimmer, but as MP…. There was plenty. It was far from ideal- it was the reason, in fact, that he’d kept himself so anonymous. He hadn’t wanted anyone to want him just for what he could do for them…. But god, he would do anything for Ryan! If that was the way he had to get Ryan, so be it. He could live with that.

 

His eyes fell upon a later line in Ryan’s letter. 

“Too bad it’ll have to wait until after Rio.”

The next day, for the first time ever, Michael received a letter from Ryan that wasn’t just a reply to one of his advances. 

“Hey man, I just wanted to say thank you. For everything. I’m not as dumb as I seem- I know that you’ve done more than just send letters and gifts. You’ve made photoshoots and everything better, but it’s more than that. I’m not sure you realize how much it means to me that you’ve been making my clothing line work out, that you’ve been making my brand outside of swimming so much stronger. I just wanted to say thanks for making my dreams work… and that I think you should come to Rio. Seriously, dude, I want to meet you. Stay past when the swimming ends, and we can actually spend some time together. If you’re not comfortable with that… it’s okay, I swear. I’d just really, really like to see you.”

~

He couldn’t. That was all the letter really said. Not in so many words… MP talked about pressing business, about other plans made in advance. He talked about wanting Ryan so badly, but wanting the timing to be right. 

Ryan was disappointed, there were no two ways about it. Yet, this was new territory for him and MP, this was something he wasn’t sure of. From what he knew of MP so far, it would be fine to disagree, fine to be honest with him, fine to be himself. Yet…. Could he risk it? By now they were so close that Ryan considered his future in terms of MP. 

He was so close to Rio, so close. Ryan decides to simply not answer. Rio was so close that it wouldn’t be too weird if he just didn’t write back. He didn’t really like that option, to be honest…. But he didn’t feel like he had a better one. After Rio, after he became the most decorated Olympian of all time….. that’s when he could afford a falling out with MP, Inc. That’s when he could take a chance with MP. That’s maybe when he could really press for more.

.

“Ryan-

I don’t like that you’re so far away. I don’t like that the bodyguards couldn’t follow you into the Village. I really, REALLY don’t like not hearing from you, not being able to keep   
track of you. For the record…. Allison Schmidt IS in Rio, if you need to pass anything on.

I’m sorry I’m not there. Have a good meet, Ryan. Please know that my thoughts are with you. I know you’ll do great.

-MP”

Ryan held the letter, feeling incredibly awkward. In Rio, there was no real way to contact MP, since he didn’t want to reach out to Schmitty. He also wasn’t sure what to say now, after all that had been said and all that hadn’t. He had really wanted MP to come… and Ryan wasn’t kidding himself. MP might have had meetings scheduled, but there wasn’t a goddamn person in the world who wouldn’t be willing to reschedule if the great MP asked them to. No, if MP couldn’t make it, it was because MP chose not to. 

He put the letter down. He’d been as open as he could have been, under the circumstances, but he wasn’t just disappointed- he was hurt. He put that and the letter aside, however. He was here to swim and to make his mark on history. He just had to accept that MP, and that MP, Inc., might not necessarily be a part of his future. Swimming would be, of course, always. By now, he had saved up enough to live on, even if he was jettisoned by all his sponsors. It was, he guessed, a chance he’d have to take. For now, he just wanted to do his thing. He just wanted to race.

.

He was a record setter. He always had been, but Rio was incredible even for him. He just laughed himself silly upon getting that last golden medal, hugging his teammates and celebrating his heart out. It was only a few hours before they were packing up to move out of the Village and into a hotel. 

Ryan threw himself onto his new, big bed in the hotel. He was so sick of the narrow, uncomfortable beds in the dorms. It was a relief to relax in the lovely Rio hotel. He tried not to think about the fact that it was the first hotel he’d occupied in quite some time without the customary MP champagne. Whatever. It was what it was. [It was the lack of a note that really bothered him.]

The Olympic swim team had been planning all week to go out that night. Ryan was terribly excited to finally kick back, relax, and get mind- numbingly drunk. Of course he wouldn’t tell anyone, but the strain of whatever he had with MP was getting to him. 

He wished he could talk about it, but he didn’t have MP’s permission and he wouldn’t betray him like that, even if he was pretty sure that whatever it had been was over. The men walked to the club, laughing and joking the whole way. Ryan, without even thinking about it, felt more like himself again. 

The club was very crowded. They had a reservation in the VIP section, but they took their time getting there. None of the dudes were averse to the attention they were getting…. Ryan included. He and Nathan Adrian decided to go get drinks at the bar downstairs instead of waiting until they checked into the VIP section. Wading through the crowd of people, the two men flirted and laughed their way to the bar. 

Ryan placed his order, and was about to hand over payment, when a tall guy slid in next to him.

“Mind if I buy?” questioned the stranger.

Given the stranger’s sexy eyes, stubble, and voice, Ryan felt powerless to say no. He nodded quickly, accepting the drink and thanking the stranger. Something made him hesitate a bit after that, though.

“Hey, my buddies and I are headed up to the VIP section. Do you want to….?” He let the question hang in the air. 

The man smiled, with a grin that made Ryan skip a breath. “Sure,” he said, as easily as breathing. He stepped closer to Ryan. Ryan, feeling the effect of his presence, hooked his pinky into the other man’s pinky, and turned to face him. 

“I’m Ryan, he said softly, smiling at the stranger.

“Michael,” he answered with a smile, softly swinging their hands together. 

“Well, Michael,” Ryan beamed. “To the VIP room we go!” 

~

His heart had been racing since Ryan entered the room. It was really no surprise at all that he was hyper aware of Ryan, since he had been infatuated for so long. It was, though, a complete pleasure to have Ryan flirting with him in person, to have a tiny bit of skin touching his.

“Well, Michael,” Ryan beamed. “To the VIP room we go!”

Michael’s heart fluttered uncontrollably. Ryan, his Ryan, was touching him of his own volition. He might never have been that happy in his entire life, actually… The man he had been infatuated with for nearly a year was reaching out, without having any idea who he was! It excited Michael beyond anything he had ever felt before, that Ryan like him for himself. Yeah, so he didn’t really KNOW him, but it was close enough. 

Michael had never been in the VIP section of a bar before. He began to think that maybe he should have gone out more. Not only was he feeling completely awkward and out of place, but he wished he could be a little smoother around Ryan. 

Two hours later, Michael was feeling goooood. He normally sipped drinks, and got tipsy on occasion at home, but definitely wasn’t accustomed to bar drinks. He could get used to it, though, especially by Ryan’s side. Ryan was glued to his side, laughing and joking and- dare he hope it- flirting with him.

“You doing okay?” Ryan said- yelled- over the music. 

“Yeah,” Michael said. “Thanks for sticking by me, I don’t know anyone here.”

“No problem,” said Ryan, suddenly seeming much closer to Michael. “Like, I invited you up, jeah? Not gonna leave you, man.”

Michael felt unexpectedly warm. “Thanks. I was gonna get another drink, you want…?”

“Jeah!” Ryan hollered. Yet, when he got up to grab the drinks, Michael was followed. Ryan pulled him onto the dance floor, holding him close.

Michael really didn’t know how to dance, or even how to respond to him. He just tries to move to the music, and Ryan makes it easy. He leads, Michael cocooned firmly in his   
arms. In no time at all, they’re against a wall, Michael caging Ryan in with his arms and mouthing at his neck. Ryan- who he’s wanted for so long- is making the most beautiful little noises that Michael has ever heard, soft whimpers turning into breathless moans. Michael takes advantage of the opportunity and touches everywhere on Ryan that he can logically get away with. He’s particularly fond of the ab region.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment.


	3. Three

Ryan is having fun. It’s been so long since he let himself do this…. He waltzes out onto the floor with a dude he’s only known a few hours, tipsy and completely in sync with the music. Michael fits with him perfectly. It wasn’t just the alcohol, he thought, he and Michael were actually really clicking with each other. The sense of humor was right, and Michael fit so well into his side that it was like magic.

When Michael took him off the main dance floor and pushed him up against the wall, it felt completely natural. It felt so good for someone to touch him just how he liked, to have someone trying to elicit the little noises he was so prone to making.  
It wasn’t too long before Michael was panting heavily and talking in his ear.

“Look, I’m staying right up the street… Do you want to…?”

Ryan wanted Michael. Ryan hadn’t experienced anything like him before, and he definitely wanted to. Yet, as he opened his mouth to say yes, some very different words came tumbling out.

“I can’t. I have a boyfriend.”

~

Michael’s mouth fell open as Ryan kept talking.

“I mean, I think I have a boyfriend. I’m not totally sure. But yeah, it seems like? It’s sort of long distance, long story, but yeah, I think. Maybe. Probably. You understand, jeah?”   
Michael couldn’t have understood if he was Albert Einstein. Ryan had a BOYFRIEND? Michael’s affection wasn’t contingent on Ryan’s availability, but Ryan could have at least told him.

Wait. It was technically possible… 

Ryan meant HIM, didn’t he?

“Long distance?” Michael choked out.

“Yeah,” Ryan said with a frown. “Letters and shit. But it doesn’t matter much. I have a boyfriend- sort of- and so we can’t do this. Up to this was okay, but anything else… I can’t, I just can’t,” he explained.

Making sure, Michael asked “Can’t you just call him now? Figure out if you’re together or not… and if not…” Ryan was already shaking his head. 

“It’s not like that. I just… can’t. Like, I really want to. But even if he isn’t officially my boyfriend, it feels like…. Look, dude, it just doesn’t feel right to do that, okay?”

Michael catches his breath and nods. So it IS him that Ryan is talking about. He wants to blurt it out, he wants to shout to the club that he’s MP, that he’s here, that he’s with RYAN. He wants Ryan to be his, like they talked about. Still, blue as his balls are right now, he’s flattered beyond belief. Ryan took him seriously, he did. Michael had feared that Ryan COULD have been playing him for all he was worth, much as he wanted to think differently. Now, though, that small and fearful part of him was growing warm. Ryan, whether or not they were official, was faithful. To HIM. He hadn’t imagined this happening. Even he hadn’t expected Ryan to be faithful to someone he’d never met and wasn’t officially dating. This was even better than the fantasy in which he walked into the club, made Ryan fall in love with him, and left with him to live happily ever after.

If only he could convince his genitals that this was the better option…. But that wasn’t happening. Ryan had stepped back. 

“Sorry,” Ryan said with a duck of his head, as if he were embarrassed. “I’m just… I’m going to go.”

Michael wanted to say something, but Ryan had already started disappearing into the crowd. 

This was not as easy as he’d thought.

~

Ryan woke up the next morning groaning. He’d drank more last night than he had in quite awhile, in celebration. Just as he remembered that, though, he remembered the biggest part of the previous evening.

Michael.

This couldn’t go on, he thought. Whatever he and MP were, or weren’t, Ryan needed something to happen. After ordering breakfast, he started to try and figure his life out.

“MP-  
I’m sorry you couldn’t make it to Rio. Would have been nice to see you there. It’s helped me think, though…  
Look, this has been fun. Great, in fact. And I DON’T want to stop writing to you…. But if we’re not going to meet up in person, I need the letters to be less… personal. Less along the lines of flirtation. I want-“

A knock at the door stilled Ryan’s hand on the letter. He wandered over to the insistent knocking and opened the door to find a frazzled looking Allison Schmidt. 

“Ryan. Thank heavens you’re here. Look, I know that it’s last minute, but there’s a meeting we need to get you to…”

.

MP was here, HERE. The knowledge raced through his head at a million miles an hour. Had MP lied, or just changed his mind? Odd of him to show up after the swimming part was actually over. Schmitty was rushing him along, mumbling about first impressions and suitable accommodations and couldn’t Ryan make his hair look a little nicer? [He couldn’t].

Finally, leading him to what had to be the biggest suite in the building, Schmitty left him at the door. 

“He’s in here,” she said, sounding harassed. “He specifically asked for you to meet alone.”

Ryan suddenly felt unsure of himself. Had MP somehow known what had happened the previous night? Was he angry because Ryan had kissed someone else? If he knew about that, certainly he knew that Ryan had denied Michael? 

Knocking and hearing the required “come in,” Ryan entered. 

Smiling cheekily in a chair behind the too fancy desk was Michael from the club.

Ryan stopped by the door, memories whirling through his head. Michael, dancing with him. Michael, pressed up against him. Michael, with his lips on Ryan’s neck, asking him to go somewhere else. 

How DARE he?

Ryan kept his composure and walked closer. Michael had gotten up from the chair and walked around the desk to greet him, still smiling that insane smile. 

“Didn’t guess it?” he asked Ryan. “I thought it might be a nice surprise?”

“It’s not,” Ryan growled. Michael was highly taken aback- he had very much expected a different reaction.

“Ryan?” Michael began uncertainly. “Is everything… is everything okay?”

Ryan just kept glaring. “No. It isn’t. Did you need something from me? Something having to do with work?” 

“Nn-noo,” Michael stuttered out. Why wasn’t Ryan pleased? Ryan liked him as Michael, liked him as MP…

“Then I should go. Don’t want to take up your time.”

“Ryan!” Michael was getting impatient. “What’s going on?”

Ryan, when he turned back, was fuming. “I don’t like being lied to. I thought I could trust you, man. I thought that maybe something could happen between us.”

“Of course it can,” Michael said in what he hoped was a warm manner. “Of course, now that we’re together….”

“We’re not,” Ryan interrupted. “We’re not together. We never made it official, you never asked, and if we WERE together I’d end it now.”

Michael was wounded. “What? Why?”

“Because,” answered Ryan impatiently. “I want the person I’m with, for real, to be honest with me. That’s like, a big thing, man. You lied to me in so many ways, I never would have done that to you, I-“

Michael felt ashamed. Ryan was actually right. He had, in the heat of the moment, only thought about being close to Ryan, not about what Ryan might feel.

“I’m sorry,” he blurted. “I’m sorry. I just wanted to meet you, but I didn’t know if you’d like me. I just wanted to see if you’d like me as me, just as-“

“Do you think I didn’t worry about if you’d like me, in person?” Ryan erupted. “It’s the chance you take! I mean, you didn’t start writing me because you were so interested in my mind- it was my body and my Olympic career that you cared about! How come YOU get to take the easy way out? Why did YOU get to lie yourself into an early meeting? Am I supposed to be so flattered, now, that I’ve passed approval?!? That sucks, dude, it sucks. I never knew anything about you, but I liked you anyway. I was trying to be loyal to you even when we hadn’t met. This is bullshit.”

Michael was chastened, but panicking. “Ryan. You don’t get it. I…”

Ryan was shaking his head and heading for the door. “You lied to me.”

There was nothing to do but for Michael to run up and put himself between Ryan and the door. “Please, Ryan, please,” he begged. “I just wanted to get close to you, I just wanted you to like who I am, please,” and now he was rambling. “I want to be with you, I do, last night was the best night I’ve ever had, please, give me a chance.” By now, Michael was stepping closer to Ryan, begging him to reconsider. He could feel tears at the corners of his eyes. 

Michael stepped closer, and closer. “Please,” he said, daring to wrap his arms around Ryan’s waist. “I want you so much, I always have, in every way, please, I didn’t mean to lie.”   
Ryan sighed, becoming weaker by the moment. He didn’t need more than a second to remember that he LIKED MP, that he liked Michael as well. A part of him wondered if he would do the same thing. Well, he wouldn’t LIE, but if he had a chance to get a look at MP first, wouldn’t he have done so? Definitely. 

He sighed. The look, the tears in Michael’s was wounding to him. Last night’s stunt was shitty, completely shitty, but… he could understand. And this was someone who truly liked him, and in person they’d completely clicked. This was someone he’d wanted to be with in either identity. Shouldn’t that mean something? Shouldn’t Ryan allow himself this one good thing? Because despite the start, Ryan could feel that this could be a very good thing.

He relaxed himself into Michael’s arms. Michael breathed in sharply before tightening his arms around Ryan. Though he was the taller of the two, he was slumped down far enough to put his head in the crook of Ryan’s neck. He breathed out long and slowly.  
Ryan shifted slightly, trying to disguise the fact that Michael was breathing on all his sensitive spots. He had been the other night, too, kissing all the parts of his neck that would make Ryan a puddle of goo. 

Quickly, though, he pushed Michael back and looked him in the eye. Michael at first looked hurt at being pushed away, but when he saw Ryan’s face the look turned adoring. 

“If this is going to happen, if this is going to be a thing- no lying. Not even by omission, got it?”

Michael’s heart started beating so fast that he worried about it flying out of his chest. This was everything he’d wanted for at least a year. Naturally, with him being who he was, he’d messed it up… but he knew there was a reason he’d chosen Ryan….. Ryan was forgiving. He couldn’t believe that, after everything, there was a chance.

Or maybe he could. Surely there was a reason they fit together well, a reason that he felt the sparks where they touched. 

“Ryan,” Michael said a little breathlessly. “I’ll never lie again, never.”

Ryan smiled and brought him closer. “I believe you, baby,” he whispered.

The endearment made Michael’s hair stand on end. “I won’t,” he whispered again. His words were cut off by Ryan’s lips softly meeting his own. He was on edge with eagerness, more than ready for this. 

Ryan felt like he was flying. MP, Michael, was a better kisser than he had imagined. He felt even better in his arms than he had the previous night. Ryan picked up the pace, holding Michael close. Michael started up what he’d done the previous night, sucking and kissing on Ryan’s neck. Ryan moaned, and could feel Michael smile against him.   
Michael began to back up, to lead Ryan to the bed. 

.

In the morning, Michael woke up wrapped around Ryan. Ryan had a peaceful expression on his face, still deep in sleep. Michael tried not to move, not wanting to wake his bed partner. Unfortunately, he wiggled too much and Ryan’s eyes fluttered open. 

It was a long moment for Michael, hoping that Ryan wouldn’t regret the previous night and day. Finally, though, Ryan’s eyes stayed open and settled on him. 

“Hey,” Ryan said sleepily. “You doing okay?”

Michael smiled- who wouldn’t, in his place? “Better than ever,” he said honestly, kissing Ryan’s chest. Ryan shifted, bringing them closer. 

Ryan kept smiling at him. “Hey, so, we should talk…” he said. 

Michael sat up, alarmed. “About what?” he asked, already panicking. 

“Sh, babe, shh,” Ryan said, rubbing Michael’s back. “It’s okay, shhh.”

Michael slowly relaxed back onto Ryan.

“It’s just,” Ryan began. “After the last couple days, it might be good to define what, you know, what we are.”

Michael breathed a sound of relief. “Is that it?” he asked.

“Yeah,” said Ryan uncomfortably. “I mean. We’ve been talking awhile….

“We’re boyfriends,” Michael rushed out. “I mean, if you want. What you did the other night, turning me down because…”

“-Because of you?” Ryan asked with a grin. Michael blushed and nodded, taking a deep breath.

“That meant so much to me,” he mumbled. “I want to be your boyfriend. I want you to have a reason not to kiss anyone else. I don’t want to be with anyone else, I just… just want you.”

Ryan’s smile is brilliant. “Boyfriends, then,” he said. “That’s what I want, too.” He bit his tongue, trying to keep himself from saying the next thing. He failed. “I love you,” Ryan rushed out. “You’ve been so amazing, you’ve been so….. what happened the other night, I can see how you might think it was the right thing to do, and I forgive you, and I just… I love you.”

This was the most beautiful thing that Michael had ever heard. This was the best he could ever hope for, more even than he’d expected. There was a reply to make, of course. 

“I love you too. So much, Ryan, I love you so much.”

From there, Michael’s instincts took over. He attacked Ryan’s neck with kisses, whispering to Ryan how much he cared, how much he loved him. Ryan’s groans only spurred him on. He tore off his boyfriend’s shirt, kissing and sucking his way down the expanse of Ryan’s defined chest. They’d been together the previous night, of course, but it was fast. It had been a race to get as close to each other as possible. Now, Michael took his damn time, enjoying his lover’s body. He wanted to kiss, lick, and suck on every inch of Ryan’s body. Every. Single. Inch. 

Soon, though, Ryan’s body betrayed his enthusiasm. His moaning had just been spurring Michael on, but now that he was near the waistline Ryan’s hands started pulling his hair, urging him onward. Michael, knowing the effect he was having, made eye contact… as he pulled Ryan’s briefs down with his teeth. 

Ryan was hard as a rock, and some part of Michael still celebrated that he was the one causing it. He lathed his tongue over Ryan’s tip, spurred on by his lover’s moans. He had wanted this for so long… and last night, Ryan had made so many of his dreams come true. He was still delirious with happiness. No more worrying- he had Ryan and Ryan had him. 

Especially after their conversation, Michael told himself to try harder and harder. Maybe he hadn’t been right about the correct way to meet…. But Ryan had accepted him. Michael would NOT be a bad boyfriend. 

It was his boyfriend’s moans that made Michael take Ryan’s length down his throat. He hadn’t done this often- the urge to protect himself had kept him from indulging in this side of himself. With Ryan, though, he felt open to be himself and indulge in his sexuality. He moaned a little at the sensation, loving how Ryan dug his fingernails into Michael’s scalp as he enthusiastically swallowed him down. Before long, Ryan was coming- and Michael didn’t have to be really experience to be able to swallow him down. Ryan let out one last breathless moan before pulling his lover up to kiss him. 

“That,” Ryan said, “was incredible. Thank you, babe.” Again, the endearment warmed Michael.

Yes. This was right. He was finally Ryan’s “babe”, his lover, his boyfriend…. And Ryan had more than proven that he belonged to Michael, too. There was no more secrecy, no more mystery.

Now if only Michael could figure out what to do with the men’s diamond ring in his duffel bag….

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from http://astudyinphlochte.tumblr.com/
> 
> Sidenote- I really loved the one fill I read of this prompt. So, dear writers, PLEASE do write this prompt. I will gladly read and comment. Please?
> 
> Also, comments here would be lovely.


End file.
